Heroes of Olympus Prom AU
by C. G. Adcock
Summary: The casts of Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians go through the adventure of high school prom. AU in which all characters are Juniors or Seniors in high school.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Question

Chapter 1: The Big Question

"You seem nervous" Piper told Jason as she kicked her legs back and fourth, "If you're worried that we'll get caught, we won't." Piper and Jason spent every afternoon on the roof of their school- a place that was not technically open for students.

"It's not that," Jason sputtered, "It's just- INeedToAskYouSomething."

Piper sat up, "You can ask me anything," she assured him.

Jason slowly stood up, and Piper followed his lead, "Piper McLean, will you go to prom with me?"

Piper squealed and wrapped Jason in a hug so tight that she fell on top of him. The pair giggled and kissed, "So, is that a yes?" asked Jason. Piper nodded and kissed him again.

_What if she doesn't come_ Frank thought to himself as he paced back and fourth underneath the football stands. At that spot, Frank had set up a banner reading, "Hazel, will you go to prom with me?"

Earlier that day, he had texted Hazel and told her to meet him there at 2:00. It was 2:04. Frank looked to the street and spotted Hazel's lavender Bug pulling into the parking lot.

She stepped out and walked towards Frank. Hazel had not seen the banner yet, and she checked her phone as she walked, "Sorry I'm late," she called, "I was at lunch with Nico and time got a-" She saw the banner.

Hazel covered her mouth and and jumped in excitement. she was breathing to heavy to speak, so she just nodded "yes" in response.

"I was hoping for that," Frank said. He wasn't sure if Hazel could hear him, but he didn't care.

Percy and Annabeth giggled as they munched on popcorn and watched the movie.

"I can't believe you've never scene Airplane!" Percy exclaimed to Annabeth, "It's a classic!"

"70's comedies aren't really my thing," Annabeth admitted, "but this one is actually pretty good."

Percy sat up, "Hey, are you doing anything on the 15th?"

"15th of April? I don't think so, why?"

Percy held up two tickets, "Because we're going to prom together!"

"Oh, cool! Can't wait!"

And the couple retuned to the movie.


	2. Chapter 2: All The Single Ladies (& Leo)

Chapter 2: All the Single Ladies (and Leo)

"Hey, Thalia!" exclaimed Rachel as she jogged down the hall to catch up with her friend, "Do you have a prom date yet?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I figured so," Rachel replied, "Well, I thinking about getting a group of girls together and going as friends. Would you like to join us?"

"Ummm, sure. who else is going?"

Rachel looked at her toes, "I don't know. You're the first person I've asked."

"Well, I'm honored," Thalia smirked, "Hey! Do you think Reyna would want to come with us?"

"I don't see why not," Rachel replied, "You can ask anyone you want to come with us."

As usual, Thalia and Reyna sat together at lunch.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?" asked Thalia.

"I'm not going," Reyna replied casually.

"What? No! You have to go. It's our _Senior Prom_."

"That I will not be attending."

"Well, Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Don't or won't?"

"Both," Reyna said curtly, "you can add can't in there too."

Thalia sighed in frustration, "You don't _have _to _dance. _No one's gonna judge you if you just stand there and step to the beat." Thalia preformed a short demonstration in her chair.

"I don't _have_ any rhythm," Reyna replied, "That's why I was never in band or choir"

"I always thought you were just too busy with cross country and track."

"Well, that too."

"Okay, we're getting off topic. _ . .Prom._ No returns, refunds, or exchanges."

Reyna grinned, "I'll think about it."

Leo kicked the dirt and leaned onto the fence next to Nico, "That's the _fourth_ girl I've asked to prom, and the _fourth_ time I've gotten rejected. 'Saving herself for Jason,' she says. Well, you know what Drew? Jason already has a date, so you can suck it!"

Leo was screaming now, and Nico simply scooted a few inches away. It looked like Leo needed his space.

It seemed only then that Leo noticed Nico's presence. "Hey," Leo nodded to Nico, and Nico nodded back. "Sorry about that. I'm just getting frustrated that I don't have a prom date yet… Are you having an luck with the ladies?"

Nico shrugged, "I haven't tried. I'm not going."

Leo was shocked, "Dude! You have to go! It's _prom_."

"Prom isn't really my thing."

"I don't care. I am going to drag you to the prom whether you like it or not."

"Whatever you say, bro."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Chapter 3: Shopping

Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth decided to go dress shopping for prom together. They shopped at a little boutique call Stacy's downtown. The girls were greeted by a collage-age looking girl with an exaggerated smile.

"Welcome to Stacy's!" she exclaimed, "My name is Kelly. What can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for prom dresses," Piper explained.

"Than you're at the right place. We had hundreds to choose form. Do you have anything specific in mind."

The trio shook there heads simultaneously.

"Not a clue."

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

Kelly's smile began to fade, "Okay. most of our prom dresses are in the back, and someone will be to help you girls out."

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel made there way to the back of the store and started picking out dresses.

About 8 rejected outfits later, the girls found a peculiar sight: Thalia quite literally _pulling _an unwillingReyna into the boutique with Rachel and Lacey pushing on the rear.

"I'm not going to need a dress if I'm not going to prom," Reyna complained.

"Well, you said you would go to prom," snapped Thalia.

"I said I'd think about it."

"Close enough!" Thalia turned to Kelly, "Where can we find prom dresses?" she asked breathlessly.

Kelly seemed a bit less friendly with this bunch, nevertheless, she sent them to the back of the store.

Aside from the polite wave and smile to each other, the two groups didn't interact much, but Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth did catch occasional glances of Thalia trying to get Reyna to try on a gorgeous purple dress or Lacey telling Rachel how pretty she looks in the green dress she found.

After about two hours of searching, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel all found dresses. Annabeth was in a flowing royal blue gown that reached her ankles. Hazel wore a ball gown style lavender dress that showed her curves just a little. Piper's dress was a bit more exotic. She looked even more like a model in the neon pink, knee length dress that included feathers from the waist down.

The next day, after being told of what they were expected to buy, the boys went tux shopping. This was a bit less of an adventure than the dress shopping. Almost all outfits were identical, so it was only a matter of find the least expensive tux to rent.

Even though they didn't have dates, Leo and Nico were invited to go shopping with Frank,Percy, and Jason. They accepted the invitation, and rented tuxes to wear to prom.

During the shopping process, Leo pulled Jason aside, "Thanks for inviting Nico," Leo said, "If not for this, he probably wouldn't be going to prom."

"I just wanted everyone to be included," Jason replied.

A/N

Sorry this took a while. I've been super busy lately, and it's only going to get worse. I won't be uploading quite as regularly now.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

Chapter 4: The New Girl

Leo had almost lost hope on finding a prom date. Nearly every girl in the school either had a date or was committed to going with a group of girls. Leo was considering bailing on prom when Hazel approached him excitedly.

"I-know-how-you-can-get-a-prom-date," Hazel spat out. She said the words so quickly that it took him moment to register what she was saying.

Leo crossed his arms and looked at her sideways, "And how exactly do you plan to do this?" he asked with more sass than necessary.

"I met a new girl in Physics the other day," Hazel explained, "Her name is Calypso, and she's a senior. She seems kind of shy, but I'm sure she'd say yes to just about anyone who would ask her to prom."

"What makes you think I would just ask _any _girl to prom? I have standards."

"Such as?"

Leo bit his lip, "I see your point."

"Cool, I'll introduce you two after lunch today."

"Sounds great."

Leo fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror. He rarely attempted to tame the tangled rat's nest that rested on his head, but this Calypso girl was his last chance at not being a total loner at prom. Leo gave one final look in the mirror; this was about as smooth as his hair was going to get without the use of concrete (a.k.a. hair gel).

When Leo exited the restroom, he spotted Hazel down the hall standing with a girl he had never seen before, presumably Calypso.

As he neared to two, Leo got a better look at Calypso. She had gorgeously smooth hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her complexion was perfect and she a cute shy smile on her face. Calypso absentmindedly played with a pice of her hair as Hazel formally introduced them. Was she blushing?

Leo looked down and saw a hand reaching out to him. He was so busy looking at the girl that he hadn't realized what was going on. Flustered, he took her hand and shook it. Calypso's hands were small and soft.

_Oh goodness, even his _hands_ are attractive! _Calypso thought to herself as she felt his firm grasp. His hair was messy, but in a cute way. Actually, everything about him was kind of cute; Calypso never really fancied the skinny type of guy, but Leo seemed to pull it off.

"I'll let you two get to know each other, then," Hazel backed into the cafeteria with a satisfied smirk on the face.

After a moment of awkward silence and polite smiles, Leo led Calypso to the cafeteria and opened the door for her.

"After you," he said with an ironic gentleman tone.

Calypso played along and entered the large echoing room, "Why thank you," she replied in a similar tone.

"So," Leo began when the pairing was seated, "Are you planing on going to prom?"

"I'd like to if I could find a date," Calypso admitted, "but I think most of the the guys are taken. Besides, you're the first guy here I've actually talked to." she picked at her food for a moment.

"Wait. How long have you been going here?"

"A little over a week."

"And how many people have you spoken to?"

"Two," she paused, "including you."

"And I guessing Hazel is the other one?"

"Yup. I wouldn't have even known her if she didn't introduce herself to me." Calypso leaned in toward Leo as if to tell a secret. Whatever perfume she was wearing Leo liked it, "Is she _always_ that nice?"

Leo chuckled a bit and nodded, "Pretty much."

Calypso shook her head, "She has to get upset at _something_. Everyone has a breaking point."

"Well, I am yet to find Hazel's."

Calypso and Leo went on like this for the rest of lunch— enjoying each other's company. When the bell rang, to the re-entered to hallway.

"What's you next class?" Leo asked.

"English," she replied simply.

"That's not too far from my next class. May I walk you?" this was a lie. Leo's next class was on the other side of the building, but he didn't want to part with this girl yet.

"Sure," and the couple headed in that direction.

Leo couldn't stop thinking about Calypso. He didn't even mind being late to his history class after lunch. Not that he usually did mind.

He saw her in the parking lot after school, and ran after her.

"Calypso!" he shouted to her. This caught her attention. She smiled at the sight of him. Leo met her breathlessly, "Remember when you said you thought most guys were taken for prom?" Calypso's smile widened. This was too good to be true, "Well, not all of them. Will you go to prom with me?"

Calypso was was grinning from ear to ear now, "I would love to." she answered, hoping this wasn't a dream. If it was, Calypso did not want to wake up.


End file.
